


Albus Albus

by cardiacslaveofthestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiacslaveofthestars/pseuds/cardiacslaveofthestars
Summary: E eu que tinha apenas 17 anos, baixava a minha cabeça pra tudo. Era assim que as coisas aconteciam, era assim que eu via tudo acontecer.





	Albus Albus

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa história há um tempão, mas nunca tive coragem de postar.   
> Ela é baseada na música Camila, Camila, de Nenhum de Nós. 
> 
> TW! Contém descrições superficiais de violência e pensamento/tentativa de suicidio. Se isso é um gatilho para você, não recomendo a leitura.

A primeira vez que vi Albus Severus Potter pessoalmente foi no Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele sentou comigo e dividimos doces durante toda a viagem, apesar de sua prima ter insistido para que ele saísse.   
Nesse dia Albus era apenas um garotinho de olhos verdes e cabelo desarrumado, que estava apavorado com a ideia de ir para a Sonserina.   
Ele foi a primeira pessoa que me viu como Scorpius e apenas Scorpius.   
Algum tempo depois eu soube que, para ele, eu fui a primeira pessoa que o viu como apenas Albus.

Quando o Chapéu Seletor nos separou, eu pensei que nos tornaríamos apenas conhecidos. Quero dizer, por que um sonserino iria querer andar comigo?

Mas eu me enganei. Merlin, como me enganei. 

Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa compartilhavam Poções, Defesa e Feitiços. Albus passou a se sentar comigo em todas essas aulas. Mesmo quando já tínhamos nossos companheiros de casa como amigos, e eu pensei que ele se mudaria, isso não aconteceu. 

Albus Severus Potter tinha um senso de humor incrível. Nós nunca fomos o tipo de amigos que trocam confidências ou passam os verões mandando cartas um para o outro. Mas eu sempre fui o primeiro a quem ele contava suas piadas de humor negro. E ele era o primeiro para quem eu tocava uma música quando eu aprendia alguma nova (todos os lufanos do meu ano ficaram muito surpresos quando descobriram que meu pai me deixava tocar músicas trouxas no violão. Acho que eu os mataria se dissesse que meu próprio pai quem me ensinou a maior parte).

A primeira vez que vi Albus Severus Potter no terceiro ano, eu sabia que havia alguma coisa diferente. Lembro que ele correu para o meu compartimento, recitando nove piadas e meia (ele tinha esquecido o final da última, como sempre) em dois minutos. Ele tinha o cabelo mais bagunçado que o habitual, e tinha começado a ter aqueles estirões de crescimento, então Albus era só joelhos e braços magrelos, com as mangas das vestes enroladas até os cotovelos e a gravata torta.  
Nunca tinha visto alguém tão bonito. E eu nunca ri tanto na minha vida.  
No fundo, eu sabia que meu riso não tinha nada a ver com todas aquelas piadas.  
Demorei quase o ano inteiro para descobrir que eu estava apaixonado. 

No quinto ano, todos começaram a notá-lo. Honestamente, era impossível. Todo o Quadribol desde o segundo ano ajudou Albus a superar o corpo desengonçado mais rápido do que nós, pobres sedentários.   
Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele começou a sair com garotas.  
A surpresa aconteceu quando ele começou a sair com garotos.

Lembro quando ele começou a sair com ele. Albus era mais alegre durante as aulas, me passava bilhetes constantemente. Acho que estávamos mais próximos.   
Não tão próximos quanto eu gostaria, obviamente. 

E ele estava apaixonado. Assim como eu.

Mas eu não podia falar nada, não é? 

Durante aquele ano, eu o via andando de mãos dadas com ele durante os intervalos e nas refeições. Eles nunca brigavam. Ele se dava bem com todos os Weasleys e Potters. Era um aluno exemplar, o primeiro da turma, orgulho da Corvinal. Simpático, bonito, carinhoso. Um ano à frente, monitor e provavelmente seria monitor-chefe no próximo ano. Ele acompanhava todos os jogos da Sonserina e ria de todas as piadas de Albus, até as que não tinham graça alguma.

Eu não tinha a menor chance. Então me calei. Engoli tudo o que sentia e torci para passar.

(nunca passou)

A primeira vez que eu vi que havia algo de errado, estávamos no sexto ano.

Começou com as vestes, ainda no Expresso. Albus foi até o meu compartimento conversar, com ele segurando sua mão (como sempre). Albus Severus Potter ainda era Albus Severus Potter então, mas ele estava impecável. A gravata no lugar e as mangas como deveriam. Era a primeira vez em cinco anos que isso acontecia.

Mas não era nada demais.

Ele largou o Quadribol, antes da temporada começar. Dizia que queria se dedicar mais aos NIEMs, quando perguntavam. Durante uma aula particularmente fácil de Poções, perguntei se ele não sentiria falta de jogar balaços em grifinórios. Albus fingiu que não me ouviu, e eu não insisti (mesmo sabendo que ele tinha me ouvido, pela forma como parou de mexer o caldeirão por um segundo. Achei que ele pareceu um pouco triste de repente). 

Mas não era nada demais.

Quando chegou o Natal e ele ainda não tinha me parado nenhuma vez nos corredores para perguntar quando eu cantaria a próxima música ou para me fazer rir de suas piadas, pensei que era normal. Ninguém quer o namorado conversando com outros caras na sua frente, não é?

Não era nada demais.

Assim como as mãos roxas, como se alguém tivesse apertado com tanta força que deixava marcas de dedos. E quando ele parou de sentar comigo. E quando não falava com ninguém além da própria família e dele. E quando ele parecia assustado o tempo inteiro. E quando ele olhava para as próprias mãos o tempo inteiro. 

Ninguém achava nada demais, porque foi gradual. Não tinha nada a ver com ele, com certeza. Como poderia? Eles se amavam há anos. Ele idolatrava Albus, era carinhoso, estavam sempre de mãos dadas. As pessoas mudam durante a adolescência.

Não era nada demais.

Até que de repente era.

 

A primeira (e única) vez em que Albus Severus Potter tentou se matar, fui eu quem o encontrei.  
Foi no final do sexto ano e eu nunca fiquei tão assustado em toda a minha vida (nem antes, nem depois).

Eu gostava de olhar as estrelas, quando estava triste. A Torre de Astronomia era o melhor lugar para isso, e eu usava meus privilégios de monitor para escapar para lá no meio da noite. Ultimamente, eu passava todas as noites em que não havia aula de astronomia por lá. Nunca tinha ninguém, somente eu e as estrelas. 

Mas não naquele dia. 

Albus estava em pé no parapeito de uma das janelas. Ele estava de costas, mas eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Ele se inclinou para a frente, e eu juro que o meu coração parou naquele momento.

Eu o chamei (como consegui falar qualquer coisa? Minha garganta parecia estar fechada naquele momento) e a partir daí, tudo ficou muito confuso. Só me lembro do medo, do choro (dele. Depois, o meu). Algumas coisas aleatórias

(como ele estava magro.   
"eu não aguento mais, Scorpius, eu só quero que isso acabe"  
"não me deixa, por favor"  
Suor e soluços  
Hematomas espalhados pelos braços  
"por favor, me deixa acabar com isso").

Não sei como saímos dali, como o levei para a Ala Hospitalar. Não me lembro o que eu falei, quando a diretora apareceu ou quando os pais dele chegaram. 

("Malfoy, você precisa me contar o que aconteceu. Agora."  
Um abraço de alguém com cheiro de flores.  
Outro de alguém mais alto, que me apertou tanto que doeu.  
A mão de Albus na minha, delicadamente, como se mal estivesse lá)

Soube depois que eu falei as coisas certas. Não sei como, não sei o que. Mas gosto de pensar que eu ajudei, pelo menos um pouco. 

Que eu ainda ajudo.

Foi uma noite longa e um ano mais longo ainda.

Ele foi expulso e ganhou uma ordem de restrição. 

E Albus começou a se recuperar. Lentamente. Ele via um curandeiro toda semana. Os amigos ajudavam. A família também. 

Ele passou a me contar sobre o que aconteceu, com o tempo. E sobre outras coisas, também. 

("Eu sempre quis um cachorro"  
"Ele me disse que ninguém mais seria capaz de me amar"  
"Eu coloquei fogo no quarto da Lily uma vez. Não me olha assim, Scorp, foi sem querer!"   
"Eu tinha medo das mãos dele. Por isso eu segurava o tempo todo, sabe? Assim eu sabia onde ela estava"  
"Você pode tocar aquela música de novo? Acho que ela é minha nova preferida")

Começamos a mandar cartas durante aquele verão e trocar confidências durante o sétimo ano. Albus não era mais o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda era. Não sei explicar. 

Quando se tem 17 anos, não há muito que a gente saiba por em palavras. A gente acaba abaixando a cabeça pra tudo. Era assim que as coisas aconteciam e tinham que acontecer, não havia nada que qualquer um pudesse fazer.

Não havia?

Será?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e comentários são muito bem vindos :)  
> (e provavelmente vou escrever um segundo capítulo para finalizar a fic. Quem sabe?)


End file.
